Dragón Ball Z New Saga Discord
by luisgonzales.peredez
Summary: Un fic hecho por mi, donde todo ocurre en otro universo donde goku el que todos conocemos, en un saiyajin pero con el cuerpo de un pony al igual que de sus hijos gohan, goten, su esposa y el de sus amigos también son ponys y estos viven tranquilamente hasta las segunda muerte de goku por culpa cell y 7 años despues con gohan crecido hará nuevos amigos pero un nuevo amigo aparcera.


Esto sucedió en el universo 8 donde se cruzaron dos diferentes mundos el de DBZ y MLP. Dando resultado un mundo diferente. Ya pasaron 7 años desde que Cell fue derrotado, gracias a las hazañas de Son Goku y su hijo gohan, nuevamente los ponis volvieron a vivir tranquilamente, sin embargo por pasar tantos años en tranquilidad los ponis se volvieron desconfiados. Como ustedes saben gohan vive con su familia en el campo y al no haber escuela cerca de su casa aprendió la primaria y secundaria en su casa, pero su madre Milk se preocupó por su educación así que lo inscribió en una preparatoria para que su educación fuera más completa. Ahora se dirige volando hacia el lugar, pero en el camino se detiene en Sweet Apple Acres al ver que un Pegaso encapuchado robando unas manzanas y comienza a bajar lentamente.

-gohan: otra vez, esta ciudad no tiene remedio siempre tiene que ocurrir algo así, bueno aún falta para ir la hora de la entrada del instituto creo que no vendría mal detenerse.

Para evitar ser reconocido, gohan se pone un turbante blanco en la cabeza y unos lentes negros y si dirige al lugar del robo. Una vez ahí se encuentra al Pegaso robando las manzanas este trata de detenerlo pero el Pegaso escapo empezando una pequeña persecución.

-gohan: oye tú detente ahora mismo y hablemos tranquilamente

-pegaso: mejor no, que tal si eres un guardia que trata de meterme a la cárcel

-gohan: vamos chico si fuera un guardia tendría armadura, te aseguro que si te detienes podremos hablar tranquilamente

-pegaso: mejor no amigo, no confió en extraños

-gohan: entonces tendré que hacerte esto a las malas

Entonces gohan acelero el paso y estaba más cerca del pegaso pero este desplego sus alas y empezó a volar lejos, aun así gohan no se rindió y también empezó a volar logrando alcanzar al pegaso tumbándolo y chocando contra el suelo.

-gohan: bien ahora hablemos

-pegaso: ¿cómo es posible que un pony como tu vuele si magia o alas?

-gohan: eso es clasificado y bien ahora hablemos

-pegaso: bueno está bien, solo déjame levantarme

-gohan: está bien

El pegaso una vez levantado del suelo, lanzo tierra a los ojos de gohan cegándolo por un momento y logrando escapar de las pesuñas de gohan. Una vez recuperada la vista gohan se dio cuenta de que el pegaso no estaba pero lo que no sabe es que hay applejack se acercó a ver lo que paso

- applejack: oye socio, sabes que paso aquí

-gohan: este no lo se

- applejack: vine tan rápido como pude, que paso aquí

-gohan: no estaba mirando, bien me tengo que ir ¡chao¡

-applejack: bueno de todos modos gracias socio

-gohan: si de nada

Gohan retorna su camino hacia la escuela, al llegar a la escuela un compañero Pegaso choca con él y ambos caen al suelo. Gohan se levantó primero y se agarró la cabeza del dolor, observo que el pegaso tenía el cuero color gris, su crin era corto, con puntas hacia atrás y de color dorado.

-gohan: ¡auch¡ eso dolió

-pegaso: y me lo dices a mí, tienes la cabeza muy dura

-gohan: estas bien amigo, déjame ayudarte a que te levantes

-pegaso: no te preocupes estoy bien

-gohan: bueno yo me llamo Son Gohan y tú

-pegaso: este…mi…nombre es vp

-gohan: pero tu nombre completo cual es

-pegaso: bueno mi nombre completo es…

En eso el timbre de la escuela sonó e interrumpió a vp, luego ambos entraron a la escuela y de camino a la escuela hablaron un poco y conocieron haciéndose amigos.

-vp: haci que eres muy inteligente

-gohan: bueno si algo, oye mira creo que este en nuestro salón de clases

-vp: creo que sí, entremos

-gohan: vale

Ya en el salón de clases, ambos observaron que había ponis, pegasos y unicornios desde su misma edad, gohan y vp se sentaron en las sillas de enfrente y 10 minutos después llego el profesor vestido de traje negro y lentes.

-profesor: bueno días jóvenes ponis, a partir de ahora tendremos el gusto de tener dos compañeros nuevos y les diré quienes son, adelante jóvenes pueden presentarse.

Entonces el profesor señalo a gohan y vp, ambos se levantaron un poco nerviosos, el primero en romper el silencio fue gohan.

-gohan: hola todos mi nombre es gohan, es un placer conocerlos

-pony: je je je que nombre tan gracioso, se llama gohan

- applejack: me parece ya haberlo visto antes, pero en donde y parece que oculta un gran poder

-pony: no seas tonta es un debilucho como todos , no te preocupes

- applejack: aun así me parece que oculta algo

-profesor: el joven aprobó los exámenes de programa de control de canterlot, cálculo de colocación avanzada, historia de equestria y hasta de aritmética

-gohan: no es para tanto profesor, solo tuve algo de suerte

-poni: es un loser

-poni 2: si un auténtico loser, será el consentido del profesor

-profesor: silencio, espero que aprendan algo sobre él y mejoren sus calificaciones, bien aún falta otro alumno

-gohan: si es mi amigo vp

-profesor: bueno adelante joven vp, preséntate

-vp: hola mucho gusto como ya saben mi nombre es vp y soy un poco callado y dijo cosas sin sentido, pero que eso no los preocupe, soy un pegaso como cualquier otro y creo que me gustaría hacer amigos

-profesor: bueno que empieza la clase

El tiempo paso volando y llego la hora de comer, ambos fueron a la cafetería. Vp se sorprendió al ver a gohan elegir mucha comida.

-vp: oye gohan, enserio te vas comer todo eso

-gohan: si porque

-vp: ¡emm¡ por nada

-gohan: bueno hay que sentarnos a comer o se enfriara la comida

-vp: si tienes razón, pero en donde nos sentamos

-gohan: no lo sé pero busquemos un lugar

Gohan y Vp trataron de buscar asiento pero no encontraron, todos estaban ocupados, hasta que una voz se escuchó a lo lejos.

-pony: pueden sentarte, aquí hay dos lugares vacíos

-vp: muchas gracias

Ambos amigos corrieron a la mesa donde estaba la pony y luego se sentaron en los lugares correspondientes que quedaban vacíos.

-pony: HOLA MUCHO GUSTO GOHAN Y VP YO SOY PINKAMENA DIANE PIE, PERO PUEDEN DECIRME PINKIE PIE, PASANDO A OTRO TEMA, TE GUSTAN LOS DULCES O LOS PASTELES ¡uh¡ CREO VAMOS HACER MUY BUENOS AMIGOS, QUIEREN QUE LES CANTE LA CANCION DE BIENVENIDA, CREO QUE LE VA GUSTAR, ESO ESPERO PERO AUN SI VAMOS HACER MUY BUENOS AMIGOS Y CASI DE ME OLVIDA ELLAS SON MIS AMIGAS FLUTTERSHY, APPLEJACK, RAINBOW DASH, TWILIGHT Y RARITY

-gohan: es un gran placer conocerlas a todas

-pinkiepie: y por cierto donde viven ustedes

-gohan: bueno yo vivo en la región 487, es un pueblo muy pequeño pero tranquilo

-pinkiepie: que la región 487, pero está muy lejos… cómo es posible que vivas hasta allá aunque caminaras tardarías 8 horas y volando 4…como lo haces acaso me están mintiendo, si es eso dimelo, no te quedes callado haber dime

-gohan: bueno es que me levanto desde la 1 de la mañana para llegar puntualmente corro lo mas rápido que puedo

-pinkipie: eso tiene sentido y tu vp donde vives

-vp: bueno yo vivo en pequeño pueblo yadrat

-pinkipie: que emocionante, yo vivo aquí en ponyville mis amigas también viven aquí, de echo yo vivo en un pastelería que también es el lugar donde trabajo, pueden pasar por ese lugar si tienen hambre de pastelillos

Despúes de hablar un poco y comer, se dirigieron a sus clases, primer tuvieron historia de equestria, estudio sobre la magia y el vuelo, después astronomía y al final cuidado de criaturas mágicas, el que fluttershy fue la estrella de la clases gracias a su habilidad con las criaturas. Al final cada quien regreso a su casa.

-gohan: bueno vp, me tengo que ir

-vp: oye no quieres que te lleve volando a casa

-gohan: este no gracias, bueno adiós

-vp: esta bien adiós

-gohan: adios

Esta historia continuara


End file.
